gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lyanna Stark
6 |Erster Auftritt ="Zuhause" |Letzter Auftritt ="Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in =2 Episoden |Erwähnt in = "Der Winter naht" "Der Wolf und der Löwe" "Gewinn oder stirb" "Feuer und Blut" "Die Söhne der Harpyie" |Titel = |Beiname = Die Wölfin Das Wolfmädchen Lya |Status = Verstorben |Alter = |Geboren = entweder 266 oder 267 n. A. E. |Gestorben = 281 n. A. E. (Serie) 283 n. A. E. (Roman) |Todesepisode = |Todesursache =Komplikationen bei der Geburt von Jon Schnee |Herkunft = Winterfell |Fraktion = Haus Stark Haus Targaryen (durch Heirat) |Familie = |Dargestellt von = Cordelia Hill (Kind) Aisling Franciosi |Sprecher = Laura Jenni (Kind) |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Lyanna Stark) |Kultur = Nordmänner|Religion = Die alten Götter des Waldes}} Lyanna Stark (im Original: Lyanna Stark) ist ein Nebencharakter, der in der Serie Game of Thrones erwähnt wird. Sie starb 17 Jahre vor den Ereignissen der Serie und erscheint in einer Rückblende der sechsten Staffel. Lyanna Stark war die jüngere Schwester von Eddard Stark. Ihre Entführung durch Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen trug maßgeblich zum Ausbruch von Roberts Rebellion bei. Sie starb kurz vor Ende der Rebellion bei der Geburt von Jon Schnee in Ned Starks Armen. Sie war Robert Baratheon versprochen gewesen. In der Serie Biographie Lyanna wurde von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen, dem Erben des Eisernen Throns, aus unbekannten Gründen entführt und nach Dorne gebracht. Ihr Bruder Brandon, der sich auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser zu seiner Hochzeit mit Catelyn Tully befand, ritt stattdessen nach Königsmund und forderte Genugtuung für Rhaegars Taten. König Aerys II. Targaryen ließ Brandon und sein Gefolge festnehmen und befahl ihren Vater für das Gerichtsverfahren in die Hauptstadt. Lord Stark, dem ein gerechtes Verfahren versprochen wurde, wurde gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn auf Befehl des irren Königs verbrannt. Diese Ereignisse führten zum Ausbruch von Roberts Rebellion, die mit dem Sturz der Targaryen-Dynastie und dem Aufstieg von Robert Baratheon zum neuen König endete. Während der Rebellion starb Lyanna bei der Geburt eines Kindes, das sich später als Jon Schnee herausstellt, in Eddards Armen, dem es gelungen war, sie ausfindig zu machen. Gemäß ihrem Wunsch wurde sie in der Krypta von Winterfell an der Seite ihres Bruders Brandon beigesetzt. Robert war in tiefer Trauer über ihren Verlust und ging aus politischem Kalkül eine Ehe mit Cersei Lennister ein. Robert und Eddard, letzterer darüber enttäuscht, dass Tywin Lennister nicht von Robert für das Massaker in Königsmund verantwortlich gemacht wurde, versöhnten sich aufgrund von Lyannas Tod wieder. Staffel 1 thumb|300px|Robert berührt Lyannas Statue in Winterfell. Sofort nach seiner Ankunft besucht König Robert Baratheon das Grab von Lyanna in Winterfells Krypta. Als Zeichen seiner Verehrung, legte er die Feder eines exotischen Südvogels in die Hand der Statue. Robert meint, die Statue würde ihr nicht gerecht. Er wird sentimental und berichtet Eddard, dass er Rhaegar Targaryen jede Nacht aufs Neue in seinen Träumen tötet, für das, was er Lyanna antat. Er fragt Eddard, ob es notwendig war, sie an einen solch kalten und düsteren Ort zu begraben, statt irgendwo an der Sonne, doch dieser antwortet, dass sie eine Stark aus dem Norden war, das ist ihr Platz. In Königsmund trinkt Robert Baratheon gemeinsam mit seiner Gemahlin Cersei Lennister und sie beginnt ein Gespräch über Lyanna Stark, das erste dieser Art in ihrer Ehe. Robert erzählt ihr, wie viel ihm Lyanna noch immer bedeutet, obwohl er ihr Gesicht bereits vergessen hat. Er sagt: : "Ich weiß nur, dass sie das einzige war, was ich je wollte. Jemand hat sie mir weggenommen und sieben Königreiche konnten die Leere, die sie hinterließ, nicht füllen." Cersei meint, dass sie einst Gefühle für ihn hatte. Sie fragt ihn, ob es jemals einen Moment gab, dass er auch sie hätte lieben können, doch Robert verneint es. Danach will er wissen, ob sie sich besser oder schlechter fühlt, aber Cersei kann es nicht beantworten, denn sie fühlt nichts mehr. Als Eddard das inzestuöse Verhältnis zwischen Cersei und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime entdeckt, konfrontiert er sie mit der Wahrheit. Cersei leugnete es nicht, da sie Robert schon lange hasst, obwohl sie ihn einst liebte, als er noch jung und gutaussehend war. Alle Mädchen wollten ihn, doch er gehörte ihr. Doch dann, wandelte sich ihre Liebe in der Hochzeitsnacht zu Hass, als er betrunken in ihr Bett kam und ihr den Namen Lyanna ins Ohr säuselte. Bran Stark zeigt Osha die Gräber unterhalb von Winterfell und erzählt dabei von den Ereignissen, die zu Roberts Rebellion führten, dass Lyanna von Rhaegar entführt wurde, obwohl sie mit Robert Baratheon verlobt war und der Irre König ihren Bruder und ihren Vater hinrichten ließ, die dagegen protestierten. Staffel 6 Bran sieht in einem Rückblick die Ereignisse am Turm der Freude. In einem ersten Rückblick sieht er lediglich den Kampf am Fuße des Turms. In einem weiteren folgt er seinem Vater hinauf in die Turmkammer. thumb|300px|Lyanna bittet Eddard darum Jon zu beschützen Eddard findet dort seine sterbende Schwester im Kindbett. Sie beschwört ihn, sich um ihren Sohn zu kümmern und das Geheimnis seiner Herkunft zu bewahren, da es sonst keinerlei Hoffnung für den Jungen gebe. Eddard nimmt sich des Jungen an, gibt ihn als seinen Bastard aus und nennt ihn Jon. In den Büchern thumb|300px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Lyanna © eliafernandez Lyanna Stark war die jüngere Schwester von Lord Eddard Stark und verlobt mit dessen Freund aus Kindertagen, Robert Baratheon. Ihre Entführung durch Rhaegar Targaryen war das Ereignis, das letztlich zu Roberts Rebellion und dem Sturz der Targaryen-Dynastie führte. Charakter & Erscheinung Lyanna wird von allen als wunderschön beschrieben. Ihr Bruder Eddard Stark bezieht sich auf ihr, wie auf seinen älteren Bruder Brandon, als "Wolfsblut" - eigensinnig, willensstark, mutig und heißblütig. Er vergleicht ihre Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit mit der seiner burschikosen Tochter Arya und fügt hinzu, dass Lyanna vermutlich ein Schwert getragen hätte, hätte es ihr Vater erlaubt. Sie wird als erfahrene Reiterin bezeichnet. Lyanna liebte den Duft von Winterrosen. Lyanna ritt Pferde wie ein Nordmann. Harwin vergleicht ihre Reitkünste mit denen von Arya Stark, von der er behauptet, sie reite "wie ein Nordmann". Barbra Staublin erwähnt, dass Brandon und Lyanna das Reiten liebten. Sie nennt sie "zwei Zentauren". Roose Bolton behauptet, dass Lyanna "selbst ein halbes Pferd" war, jedoch fügte er hinzu, dass sein Sohn Domeric Bolton schneller auf dem Pferd war. Robert war sehr vernarrt in Lyanna und hielt ihre Erinnerung in Ehren, selbst ein Dekade nach ihrem Tod, was eine enorme Belastung für seine Ehe mit Cersei Lennister darstellte. Allerdings weist Eddard darauf hin, dass Robert seine Schwester nie wirklich gut kannte, dass er nicht um "das Eisen darunter" wusste. Während Robert glaubte, Lyanna hätte nie öffentlich gegen ihn opponiert wie Cersei, sagte Eddard, dass Robert nur Lyannas Schönheit sah und nie ihre Kühnheit und Willensstärke. Lyanna war deutlich weniger von der Ehe begeistert als Robert, denn sie erklärte gegenüber Eddard, dass Roberts Liebe ihn nicht von der Untreue nach ihrer Hochzeit abhalten würde. Gemäß Eddard Stark, ähnelt seine Tochter Arya der Erscheinung von Lyanna. Einige behaupten auch, dass Margaery Tyrell ihr ähnlich sei, doch Eddard widersprach ihnen. Kevan Lennister erinnert sich an Lyanna als eine "wilde Schönheit", obwohl er glaubt, dass ihr Aussehen im Vergleich mit einer jungen Cersei Lennister verblasste: "however bright a torch might burn it could never match the rising sun." Geschichte Frühen Lebensjahre Als Bran Stark durch den Herzbaum von Winterfell Visionen empfängt, sieht er eine Szene mit einem Mädchen, das Arya ähnelt. Zwei Kinder sind im Duell mit abgebrochen Ästen zu sehen, die sie als Schwerter verwenden. Das Mädchen ist älter und größer als der Junge. Sie besiegt den Jungen, schlug ihm auf den Schenkel. Der Junge verliert das Gleichgewicht und fällt in den Teich. Er klatscht ins Wasser und schreit. Das Mädchen warnt ihn, ruhig zu sein, oder die Alte Nan wird ihn hören und ihren Vater informieren. Sie kniet sich hin und zieht ihren jüngeren Bruder aus dem Teich. Die Szene wechselt zu einer anderen Vision, ehe Bran mehr über die beiden Kinder erfahren kann. Lyanna war auf Winterfell, als ihr Vater die Verlobung mit Robert Baratheon arrangierte. Noch in derselben Nacht, vertraute sie sich Eddard bezüglich Robert an: Robert wird sich nie auf ein Bett beschränken. Sie hatte davon gehört, dass Robert eine uneheliche Tochter im Tal von Arryn gezeugt hatte, offenbar Mya Stein. Eddard versuchte sie zu überzeugen, dass es unbedeutend sei, was Robert vor der Verlobung tat und er sich ändern wird. Lyanna war nicht überzeugt. Turnier von Harrenhal :Hauptartikel: Turnier von Harrenhal Lyanna war auf dem Turnier von Harrenhal anwesend. Dort fand sie Howland Reet, der von drei jungen Knappen schikaniert wurde, keiner älter als fünfzehn Jahre. Sie brüllte: "Das ist ein Mann meines Vaters, den ihr da tretet" und griff sie mit einem Turnierschwert an. Die Knappen verschwanden und Lyanna, "die Wölfin", nahm den verletzten Mann zurück zu ihrem "Lager", wahrscheinlich ein Zelt. Sie reinigte seine Wunden und verband sie mit Leinen. Dann stellte sie den Gast ihren Brüdern vor, Brandon Stark ("der wilde Wolf"), Eddard Stark ("der ruhige Wolf") und Benjen Stark ("der Welpe"). An diesem Abend wurde Reet von Lyanna überzeugt, am Fest teilzunehmen, das den Beginn des Turnieres markierte. Sie bestand darauf, denn er war von hoher Geburt und hatte ebenso so viel Recht auf die Teilnahme wie jeder andere. Es war nicht leicht, dem "Wolfsmädchen" zu widersprechen. Benjen fand ein passendes Gewand für Reet. Innerhalb von Harrenhal aß und trank Reet mit den Starks. Während des Festes sang Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen, ein bemerkenswerter Musiker, ein trauriges und schönes Lied, das Lyanna weinen ließ; als sie von Benjen dafür geneckt wurde, goss sie ihm Wein über den Kopf. Während des Festes entdeckte Lyanna die drei Knappen wieder. Einer diente dem Mistgabelritter (Haus Heckenfeld), einer dem Stachelschwein (Haus Blount) und der letzte Junge dem Ritter mit zwei Türmen (Haus Frey). Sie informierte ihre Brüder. Benjen wollte bereitwillig eine Rüstung für Howland finden, falls der Pfahlbaumann seine Peiniger herausfordern wollte. In dieser Nacht schlief Reet im Zelt von Eddard. In den ersten beiden Tagen des Turniers gewannen der Mistgabelritter, das Stachelschwein und der Ritter mit zwei Türmen jeder einen Platz unter den Recken. Doch dann trat der Ritter vom Lachenden Baum in Erscheinung und besiegte jeden der drei, gewann ihre Pferde und Rüstungen. Als die Besiegten ihren ehemaligen Besitz auslösen wollten, erklärte der Ritter seine Bedingungen, dass sie ihren Knappe Ehre und Anstand beibringen sollten. Das Trio setzte es mit scharfer Züchtigung rasch um. Der Ritter zog unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Robert Baratheon und Richard Lonmund waren entschlossen, seine Identität zu lüften, während Aerys II. Targaryen davon überzeugt war, dass der Mann sein Feind war. Am nächsten Morgen verschwand der Ritter. Ein erzürnter Aerys entsandte Rhaegar, um nach dem verschwunden Ritter zu suchen, doch nur sein Schild konnte aufgefunden werden. Das Turnier wurde fortgesetzte, aus dem Rhaegar als Sieger hervorging und alle Anwesenden schockierte, indem er nicht seiner Frau, sondern Lyanna die Krone der Königin der Liebe und Schönheit schenkte, denn diese war mit Robert Baratheon verlobt. Gemäß den Erinnerungen von Eddard Stark gelang es Rhaegar an diesem Tag, sowohl Brandon Stark als auch Yohn Rois, Arthur Dayn und Barristan Selmy aus dem Sattel zu heben. Robert Baratheon war unter den Zuschauern, scherzte mit Jon Arryn und Eon Jäger. Der siegreiche Rhaegar zog auf seinem Pferd an Elia Martell vorbei und legte die Krone in Lyannas Schoß. Es war der Moment, als "alles Lächeln erstarb". Selmy warf sich selbst vor, Rhaegar an diesem Tag nicht besiegt zu haben, dann hätte er die Gelegenheit gehabt, seine eigene Liebe zu krönen: Ashara Dayn. Verschwinden und Folgen :Hauptartikel: Entführung von Lyanna Stark thumb|300px Irgendwann nach dem Turnier wurde Lyanna durch Rhaegar, mit Unterstützung von Arthur Dayn und Oswell Whent, fortgebracht. Die Geschichte, wie sie Robert Baratheon erzählt, geht davon aus, dass Lyanna von Rhaegar entführt und geschändet wurde. Allerdings ist Barristan Selmy davon überzeugt, dass "Prince Rhaegar loved his Lady Lyanna", obwohl diese Liebe Tausenden den Tod brachte. Gemäß Viserys Targaryen, war Rhaegar mit seiner Ehe unglücklich. Wäre er glücklich mit Elia gewesen, dann hätte er Lyanna nicht gebraucht. Einst tadelte er seine Schwester Daenerys Targaryen dafür, dass sie zu spät geboren sei, um Rhaegar zu heiraten. Ein glücklicher Rhaegar hätte weder Elia noch Lyanna gebraucht. Daenerys entgegnete, dass der gleichen Logik folgend die Schuld bei Viserys lag, weil er nicht als Mädchen geboren wurde, dann hätte er Rhaegars Schwestergemahlin sein können. Viserys schlug sie fürchterlich für diese Unverschämtheit. Cersei Lennister, die in Rhaegar vernarrt war, gab dem Wahnsinn von König Aerys die Schuld, der Lord Tywins Heiratsvorschlag zwischen ihr und dem Kronprinzen abgelehnt hatte; Cersei meint, dass ihre Ehe mit Rhaegar von den Götter bestimmt war, denn er wäre zufrieden mit seiner Königin gewesen und hätte niemals einen zweiten Blick an das "Wolfmädchen" verschwendet. Ihr älterer Bruder Brandon Stark befand sich auf den Weg nach Schnellwasser, als die Botschaft vom Verschwinden seiner Schwester eintraf, und er stattdessen nach Königsmund ritt. Er betrat mit ein paar Begleitern (Ethan Glauer, Kyle Royce, Elbert Arryn und Jeffory Mallister) den Roten Bergfried und rief nach Rhaegar "herauszukommen und zu sterben". Doch Rhaegar war nicht dort. König Aerys ließ Brandon und seine Gefährten festnehmen, denen er Verschwörung zum Mord und somit Verrat vorwarf. Aerys berief ihre Väter an den Hof, angeblich um für die Taten der Söhne Rechenschaft abzulegen. Als sie anwesend waren, befahl Aerys ihre Hinrichtung, Väter und Söhne gemeinsam, gerettet wurde nur Ethan Glauer. Brandon und Lyannas Vater, Lord Rickard Stark, forderten ein Urteil durch Kampf und der König gewährte ihnen den Wunsch. Lord Stark durfte die Rüstung vor dem Kampf anlegen, doch wurde er dann an der Decke über einem lodernden Feuer aufgehängt, denn Aerys hatte Feuer zu seinem Streiter erklärt. Brandon musste zusehen, wie Rickard langsam geröstet wurde, denn er war durch ein Seil um seinen Hals an einer Vorrichtung befestigt, die sich fester zog, wenn er sich bewegte. Beim Versuch, sein Langschwert zu erreichen und damit seinen Vater zu retten, strangulierte sich Brandon selbst. Sie starben ohne gerechtes Verfahren. Dies war der primäre Impuls, der zu Roberts Rebellion führte. Als nächstes forderte Aerys die Köpfe von Robert und Eddard. Sie waren beide Mündel von Jon Arryn, dem Lord von Hohenehr, und standen unter seinem Schutz. Arryn reagierte auf die Forderungen von Aerys, indem er seine Vasallen zur Rebellion aufrief. Während der Rebellion waren Lyannas Verlobter Robert und ihr Bruder Eddard wichtige Anführer, gemeinsam mit Jon Arryn, ihrem Pflegevater. Rhaegar verbrachte einen Großteil des Krieges mit Lyanna im Turm der Freude. Er verließ sie, als Gerold Hohenturm auf Befehl von Aerys eintraf, und ihn aufforderte, am Krieg teilzunehmen. Rhaegar ließ Gerold mit Arthur und Oswell zur Bewachung von Lyanna zurück. Die entscheidende Schlacht ereignete sich am Trident, wo Rhaegar von Robert im Zweikampf erschlagen wurde und die Rebellen über die Royalisten siegten. Gemäß den Geschichten von Viserys Targaryen kämpfte und starb Rhaegar für die Frau, die er liebte. Daenerys Targaryen glaubte an diese Fassung der Geschichte. Eine von Daenerys' Visionen im Haus der Unsterblichen lässt sie die letzten Momente von Rhaegar nachverfolgen. Rubine splittern aus seiner Brust wie Blutstropfen. Dann sinken seine Knie ins Wasser. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug flüstert er Lyannas Namen. Im Anschluss an die Schlacht am Trident zog sich der Rest von Rhaegars Armee in Richtung Königsmund zurück. Robert war verletzt und nicht fähig, sie zu verfolgen. Er betraute Eddard mit dieser Aufgabe. Dieser erwartete die Stadttore von Königsmund geschlossen vorzufinden, dahinter Aerys II. und mehrere tausend Targaryen-Loyalisten zur Verteidigung. Eddard erreichte die Stadt kurz nach der Plünderung durch die Truppen des Hauses Lennister. Die Lennisters hatten sich zuvor neutral verhalten, ehe Tywin Lennister mit 12.000 Soldaten die Hauptstadt erreichte. Aerys ließ ihnen die Tore öffnen, weil er sie für Verstärkung hielt. Stattdessen plünderten sie die Stadt und bekannten sich zur Sache der Rebellion. Pycelle war es, der Aerys II. davon überzeugt hatte, die Tore zu öffnen. Der König folgte seinem Ratschlag, unwissend, dass Pycelle im Dienste von Tywin stand, und ignorierte die Warnungen von Varys. Aerys II. hatte einen letzten Plan: die Wildfire Plot, ein Vorhaben, durch das die Hauptstadt verbrannt werden sollte und für Robert nur Asche, verkohlte Knochen und gekochtes Fleisch zurückließ. Er befahl Rossart, der Hand des Königs, den Plan umzusetzen, mit dem Ziel, gemeinsam mit der Streitmacht der Lennisters auf einem Scheiterhaufen zu verbrennen. Zudem befahl er Jaime Lennister die Enthauptung von Tywin und ihm dessen Kopf zu bringen. Jaime tötete jedoch Rossart und danach Aerys. Elys Westerling und Roland Rallenhall erreichten den Thronsaal, wo sie Jaime mit der Leiche entdeckten. Etwa zu gleichen Zeit hatten Gregor Clegane und Amory Lorch die Mauern von Maegors Feste erklommen, während Eddard Stark seine Truppen durch die Stadttore führte. Als Eddard den Thronsaal betrat, fand er dort Jaime auf dem Eisernen Thron vor. Tod und Begräbnis :Hauptartikel: Kampf am Turm der Freude thumb|300px Nach diesen Ereignissen ritt Eddard nach Süden in die Sturmlande und hob die Belagerung von Sturmkap auf. Die Lords Tyrell und Rothweyn beugten das Knie und schworen Robert die Treue. Dann ritt Eddard mit sechs Begleitern (Howland Reet, Lord Willam Staublin, Etan Glauer, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull und Ser Mark Ryswell) zum Turm der Freude in den Roten Bergen von Dorne und fand dort die drei Mitglieder der Königsgarde (Ser Arthur Dayn, Ser Oswell Whent und Ser Gerold Hohenturm), die weiterhin getreu Wache hielten. Nur Eddard und sein Vasall Howland Reet überlebten den folgenden Kampf. Eddard entdeckte Lyanna innerhalb des Turms in einem "Bett von Blut" sterbend. Als Eddard sich in einem Traum an den Konflikt erinnert, werden zusätzliche Details offenbart. Während die Kämpfer aufeinandertrafen, schrie Lyanna. Der Traum wechselte zu einem Sturm aus blauen Rosenblüten, die über einem blood-streaked Himmel wehen. Es ist ungewiss, ob diese Details den genauen Erinnerungen entsprechen. Lyanna starb in einem Raum, der nach "Blut und Rosen" roch. Ein Fieber hatte ihr die Kraft geraubt. Ihre Stimme war schwach wie ein Flüstern. Es war Angst in ihren Augen, während sie "Ned" bat, ihr etwas zu versprechen. Als ihr Bruder sein Wort gab, verließ sie die Angst. Sie lächelte, und ihre Finger umklammerten seine eigenen in einem festen Griff. Sie hielten so einander fest, "als sie das Leben losließ". Rosenblätter glitten aus ihrer Hand, tot und schwarz. Später wurde Eddard von Howland Reet gefunden, wie er immer noch den toten Körper hielt. Howland gelang es, die Hände des lebenden Mannes von denen des toten Mädchens zu trennen, obwohl sich Eddard nicht erinnerte, was nach Lyannas Tod geschah. Kurz vor ihrem Tod verlangte Lyanna ein Versprechen von Eddard. Weder der Inhalt des Versprechens, noch die Ursache ihres Todes sind derzeit bekannt. Ihre letzten Worte sollten Eddard für den Rest seines Lebens verfolgen: : "Versprich es mir, Ned." Lyanna war erst sechzehn Jahre zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes. Ihr Grab liegt in der Krypta von Winterfell, neben dem von Rickard Stark. Gegenüberliegend von Rickard befindet sich das Grab von Brandon Stark. Eine Statue von Lyanna wurde in den Stein ihres Grabmahles gehauen, obwohl Robert behauptet, der Steinmetz habe dabei versagt, ihre Schönheit festzuhalten. Eddard behauptete, dass ihn Lyanna selbst darum bat, sie nach Winterfell zurückzubringen. Er berichtet davon, dass wann immer es möglich ist, er Blumen an ihr Grab bringt, denn seine Schwester liebte Blumen. Bran Stark bemerkt, dass nur Könige und Lords von Winterfell eine Statue ihres Abbildes erhalten, aber keine Familienmitglieder. Allerdings wollte Eddard so seine geliebte Geschwister ehren. Barbra Staublin informiert Theon Graufreud, dass das Grab kein Kenotaph oder leeres Grab sei; Eddard transportierte Lyannas Gebeine von Dorne. Nachwirkung Benannt nach Lyanna * Die Kriegsgaleere Lady Lyanna wurde zu Ehren von Lyanna Stark benannt. König Robert benannte das Schiff in Andenken des Mädchens, das er liebte und verlor. Davos Seewert hält es für ein schönes Schiff, wahrscheinlich inspirierte seine Schönheit zum Namen. * Lyanna Mormont, jüngste Tochter von Maegen Mormont, wurde nach Lyanna Stark benannt. Stannis Baratheon hält es für einen offensichtlichen Versuch, die Gunst von Eddard Stark zu gewinnen. Erscheinung in Alpträumen Eddard Stark hat einen Alptraum über Lyanna und ihre Statue. Im Traum geht Eddard durch die Krypta von Winterfell. Er kann hören, wie die Statue von Lyanna flüstert: "Versprich es mir, Ned." Er bemerkt, dass die Statue eine Girlande aus blassen, blauen Rosen trägt, während ihre Augen Blut weinen. Eddard erwacht mit Herzrasen aus seinem Schlaf. Theon hat einen Alptraum über ein Fest von Toten auf Winterfell. Viele der toten Männer und Frauen sind Menschen, die Theon persönlich kannte oder durch ihn starben. Doch er bemerkt auch Gesichter, die er niemals zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hat. Unter ihnen ist Lyanna, ein zierliches, trauriges Mädchen, das eine Krone mit blassen, blauen Rosen trägt und ein weißes Kleid mit Blutspritzern darauf. Brandon Stark stand neben ihr und ihr Vater Rickard direkt hinter ihnen. Theon wacht schreiend auf, als Robb Stark und Grauwind, beide blutend, das Fest betreten. Zitate In der Serie In den Büchern Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Lyanna Stark es:Lyanna Stark fr:Lyanna Stark it:Lyanna Stark nl:Lyanna Stark pl:Lyanna Stark ru:Лианна Старк zh:莱安娜·史塔克 Lyanna, Stark Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere